halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Legends Wiki:Guardians/Codex
The Guardian Codex is the law and guide set for the Guardians of Halo Legends. =The Questions Asked= Before a Guardian is elected into position, they must be able to answer the two questions. 1.)Who are the Guardians (as a whole)? 2.)What does it mean to be one? Failing to answer these questions correctly or at all can result in failure to become a Guardian. A Guardian should know and understand at all times who they are and what they mean to the community. =The Knowledge Brought Forth= The Laws and Guides for all Guardians to follow. A Guardian is to read through entirely and follow through their terms of service. ---- Section 1 Guardians are the administrators of Halo Legends, keep things running smoothly but are equal to regular users. Being one is the utmost honor to receive in the aforementioned place. Sub-Section 1.1 - A Guardian is a keeper of the peace and protector of the community. Through selfless acts of generosity and kindness a Guardian is devoted only to the community for which it represents. Sub-Section 1.2 - A Guardian is entrusted by the community to make sure the Halo Legends wiki remains functional and attack free. To this end a Guardian is required to do what is necessary to ensure the community is not hurt by interference from out side forces. Sub-Section 1.3 - A Guardian cannot take control of the wiki for any reason unless granted permission by the majority of the community. Even then it shall only be a last resort defensive measure. Sub-Section 1.4 - A Guardian who takes control of the wiki is required to keep constant reports of the issues which have beset the wiki and the efforts done by the Guardian to correct the situation directly to an Ancient Guardian. Sub-Section 1.5 - A Guardian is authorized to enforce set rules of the wiki. Changes to the rules can only be enacted by popular vote of the community and will be enforced by the Guardians. Sub-Section 1.6 - A Guardian should not choose sides when it comes to community issues. It is the job of the Guardians to ensure the issue is settled without further increased problems. ---- Section 2 A Guardian is a User, who is tasked with keeping the site sane, and following the rules. Most every action they do has to be over-viewed by the community, and approved, before its done. Unless its dire, and the community is briefed on it afterwords. To be one, one must have the integrity to do whats right at all times, and to disclose their actions to the community. Sub-Section 2.1 - The community is always in charge of the wiki. A Guardian is to acknowledge this and work to improve the community without taking from it. Sub-Section 2.2 - Through the community only, a Guardian is granted permission to make changes necessary for the development of the community and the wiki. Without authorization of the community a Guardian has no right. Sub-Section 2.3 - Though the community is the power, the Guardians are the protectors of that power. Should corruption beset the community it is by the right of the Ancients to seize control. Guardians are then to correct the errors of the community using the means necessary as long as it does not attack the community itself. Sub-Section 2.4 - The Guardians are to ensure that the efforts of the community to restore balance are not in vain. A Guardian is required by the position given to them to perform tasks the community sees fit to return to peace. Sub-Section 2.5 - Though Guardians do have the powers to block users, only the community can decided whether or not another is ban worthy. Through popular vote the community decides the length of the ban and so the Guardians are required to fulfill the Judgment. Sub-Section 2.6 - Through the actions of the Guardians does the wiki truly shine. To show poor actions is to dishonor the Guardians and the community. Unless corrections are made by such a Guardian the Guardian is to be removed from the team. ---- Section 3 A Guardian can do whatever in his power to enforce the rules, as long as it is just and follows rules outlined on the matter, but whatever action the Guardian makes has to be okay-ed by the community as a whole afterwords. What the community decides about the action, is up to the community to figure out, A Guardian may not make a unjust decision, otherwise, all the site is working for is negated. Sub-Section 3.1 - A Guardian or Guardians can create official polls, forums, role plays and events. If the community requests, user created polls, forums role plays and events can become official with the support of the Guardians. Sub-Section 3.2 - A Guardian is authorized to act upon learning of plagiarized articles. The Guardians, after correcting the problem can inform the wiki administration from which the plagiarized article originated of the correction of the problem and the cooperation of Guardians and the administrations. Sub-Section 3.3 - A Guardian can organize inter-wiki events with the support of other wiki' administrators. These events are permitted to be secretive from the community until fully operational as long as it doesn't effect the community in a negative fashion. Sub-Section 3.4 - A Guardian is permitted to vote on certain issues with other members of the Guardian team without the community viewing the votes. This can only be effected if the purpose of the vote is to remove a Guardian. To that extent the community is permitted to view the votes. Sub-Section 3.5 - A Guardian should write their articles following canon, unless the article provides the correct templates to describe changes. This should be enforced for users' articles as well. Sub-Section 3.6 - A Guardian should be the communicator to administrators of other wiki's for the community. Issues between wiki's are to be dealt with by the Guardian team to the best of abilities and should benefit both Wiki's. If the issue cannot be fixed due to outside forces, the Guardian must inform the community and wait for their response. =The Future Ahead= The community depends on the Guardians. In the years to follow the community will change and the Guardians will be forced to adapt. Amendments to the terms on this Codex will be defined beneath the emended section and subsection. Non Guardians are not to change the contents of this Codex for any reason. It is sacred to the Guardians purpose and ways and must be treated as such.